The Citadel
The Brotherhood of the Force refers to the planet and the fortress city of Citadel Prime as the same. One reason for this is for secrecy. The system isn’t logged in any public star charts or data files. The second reason is that members of the Brotherhood see that the planet itself is a protective fortress because of the Force nebula that surrounds the main planet. The entire Citadel planet is surrounded by a Force blocking nebula. The Nebula creates a barrier that protects Force-users from outside Force-users. From outside the nebula any Force-users inside can't be sensed. The nebula creates a gap in the Force to disguise any Forceusers within the nebula, thus making it completely anonymous to the Galaxy. This is how the Brotherhood was able to survive the wrath of Emperor Palpatine and his lapdog Darth Vader. Oddly enough the nebula doesn't take your powers away, but just disguises them. Surprisingly the nebula doesn't create any ion disruption and hasn't altered the atmosphere of the planet, but there are some minor effects that the nebula does cause. At night you can't see the stars. Also, at night the nebula creates Northern lights affect that lights up the dark skies. The planet was void of any intelligent life when the first explorers discovered the star system. The planet has an abundance of animal life. Some of the animals on the planet aren't native to the planet. Brotherhood archeologist state that the ancient temples' dates back pre-Sith Wars. Theorist believe the Force nebula was created by the ancient Force users as a shield to protect the planet and it's inhabitants from other Force wielders. None of the Scribe archeologist have found any clues on where the civilization that build the ancient cities went, or what happen to them. Traveling to the Planet There is only one space lane that connects the star system with other space lanes, this creates a natural defense, but also is a crutch too. The Brotherhood are aware of this and are trying to scout out new space lanes for the system. One reason for the one space lane is that the system is surrounded by black holes and thick space debris. Only a hand full of trusted spacers are allowed to know the coordinates to the system, this insures security and that it provides protection from the Brotherhood's field operatives that might be seduced to the darkside of the Force or are tainted by others. The hand few are closely watched and are heavily guarded by Acolytes and other Brotherhood personnel. Locations Ardum Prison is located on the second Citadel moon, Decus. It is the only installation on the barren moon. There is no breathable air on the moon. The prison is buried hundred meters down with thirty prison levels. There are only 26 inmates in the prison and all are secluded on separate level's of the prison, closely guarded by highly trained Hopolytes and Acolytes. The only prisoners in the prison are dark Force-users or rather miss-users of the Force. All captured by Brotherhood agents in the field. The only inmate that was able to escape the prison was the former Brotherhood Acolyte, Ravus Crayven. Ruins of the Ancients is a large temple on the far side of the planet near the equator. The temple was build on a high plateau surrounded by volcanoes. It is the place where the first Brotherhood explorers found an ancient Holocron. The Holocron is now in Citadel Prime in the vault under the main Brotherhood fortress temple. Divitia City is the lunar spaceport city on the Planet of Citadel. In order to gain clearance to go to Citadel Prime you must go through Divitia City. It is the large commercial spaceport where most of the business is conducted and where the imported goods go to be dropped. The City is built on five large island off the coast of the main continent Terra Prima. All the islands are connected and create one large city with some of the city built on the main land, along the coast line. Discovery The star system was first discovered in the year 37 BBY by a small team of Jedi Explorers. When finding the star system they never charted it in any Jedi records or Republic records, but the coordinates was passed down from Master to Padawan throughout the years. They believe it was a special place for the Force and that it shouldn’t be commercialized by the Republic or the Jedi Order. A True Garden of Eden When the star system was discovered they found that similar creature found on known worlds were on the planet. The Brotherhood believes that the planet was a nursery world for the ancient race that populated the planet centuries before the first Jedi Schism. The planet is rich with ore and has an abundance of wild fruits' and animals. The moon Agnito is rich with spice which is buried deep into the moon's crust. These are the main revenue for the Brotherhood. They sell spice and raw materials to secret buyers across the galaxy. Known Wildlife *Acklay *Krayt dragon *Rancor There are over 1000 recorded species not native to the planet, and over 100 thousand species of plant life not native to the planet.